


Lecture Time with Doctor Lecter

by Entity_Sylvir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (I don't really know since I only need him to be a health teacher here), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Hannibal might be a cannibal, High School, M/M, Science, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega sex education! Starring the serious health teacher, his darn interrupting students at their all-alpha highschool, and his very crushable deputy husband. Also featuring a smattering of biology, inappropriate comments about hot older men, and a healthy dose of Hannigram.</p><p>All the good stuff, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture Time with Doctor Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that part of this is a chance for me to explore my personal explanations of the Alpha/Omega phenomenon, but it's also a chance for me to finally write the teacher AU idea I've been carrying for a little while. Hope you enjoy!

Dr. Lecter sat at his desk as his final students of the day began to file in, giving his presentation one last look over and sighing inwardly as the steady flow of laughs and murmurs fell on his ears. It was only inevitable, he supposed as he clicked save, reaching over for the remote to turn on the projector. This was an all-alpha school, after all, and there wasn't much else you could expect from a bunch of fifteen-year-olds who were walking into this particular health class knowing full well what the topic was going to be. He stood up to face them once once everyone had settled in to the scraping of chairs and small chorus of dirty chuckles as the smart-board flashed on with the large words of 'Today's Topic: Sexual Education.'  
  
"So," he began, clearing his throat. The students fell mostly silent, but too many were still smirking. "Today we will be discussing reproductive anatomy and processes. This topic will not be tested, but as it is rather essential life education I would advise you all to listen closely." Hannibal ignored the few laughs that his last words draw in lieu of clicking to the next slide which showed a pair of anatomical diagrams of a female a male beta, drawn and labelled by himself of course. "We shall start with beta anatomy, as their systems are the simplest," he continues, picking a pointer from his desk to indicate the female.  
  
There were a couple of aww's at that, and someone up the back called, "Come on, get to the good part!" Hannibal raised a single eyebrow, making several more students snicker.  
  
"The female beta is equipped with ovaries for both egg-production and hormone generation," he lectured in his most professional medical tone. "These connect with fallopian tubes to her uterus, which in turn is connected to her vagina via her cervix." He turned with a small frown on his face when his last words were greeted with a 'ha' of triumph, a groan, and the clink of coins. "Excuse me?" he queried.  
  
Andy Freize was receiving a few dollars from Benny Martins, who scowled and replied, "we had a bet whether you'd actually say the word or not."  
  
Both of Hannibal's eyebrows went up that time. "Would there be a reason for me to not use the biologically correct terms in a biological presentation about intercourse?"  
  
This only drew more laughs, and a mutter from somewhere to the side of, "Intercourse. Seriously, who actually says that?"  
  
Hannibal allowed himself a small smile before turning back to his presentation. He did like this students, really, even with all their antics. He'd grudgingly admitted so much to Will the last time he'd been complaining about his extended hours when the other health teacher had gone on sick leave. "Also joined at her vulva," he continued, "is, of course, the end of her urinary tract, as well as her clitoris which has no reproductive role other than to give pleasure and therefore motivation to have further intercourse." He could go into further anatomical detail, but he doubted they would pay attention. It was all in the textbook anyway for anyone genuinely interested, so he moved on and twitched the pointer to the right at the male diagram. "The male beta, in turn, also shares his urinary tract with his reproductive system through his penis. His testicles again regulate hormone levels as well as producing sperm, which is ejaculated during orgasm along with other seminal fluids secreted by glands such as the prostate. He is readied for penetration by the erection of his penis caused by increased blood pressure during arousal, resulting in hardening and expansion."  
  
Hannibal clicked to the next slide, glad that there were no further interruptions, and the screen flashed with the diagrams of a male and female alpha much to a few more groans of disappointment. "The female alpha outwardly resembles the beta, but where the beta has a clitoris instead sits the head of her penis, which extends and drops as well as hardening during erection. Her vagina still serves as the exit point of her urinary tract, but it is reproductively less developed along with her ovaries and uterus. In normal circumstances these serve no purpose other than hormone generation in the ovaries as with all females, but they can become active through a process known as Secondary Gender Augmentation." He glanced assessingly over his students to see a few expressions of understanding, but a few whose eyes were beginning to wander in boredom. But no matter, it was only a little more to sit through before he gave them what they wanted.  
  
"The secondary gender," he went on, "serves as a back-up in times of evolutionary emergency should the numbers of alphas and omegas become unbalanced for whatever reason, an absence of the opposite gender triggering a hormonal change. Then, like betas, female alphas are able to be impregnated by male alphas and male omegas are able to impregnate female omegas. In recent times, also, with the lessening of the taboo against homosexuality, this can simulated medically by a number of drug treatments for same-sex couples who wish to have biological children. It's also believed that a male omega may theoretically be able to impregnate a female alpha, but the fertility levels of such a pairing would be extremely low and no such cases have been recorded."  
  
There was a stir of slightly greater interest when Hannibal pointed over to the male alpha diagram, not missing the way a couple of gazes were darting somewhat inappropriately down his own body. "Additionally, both female and male alphas are distinguished from betas by their enhanced sense of smell and the pheromone glands located alongside the main sweat glands of their body, which are regulated by a third primary hormone on top of the two they share with betas. The male is otherwise identical to his beta counterpart with the notable exception of the knotting glands at the base of his penis which expand to full size during ejaculation to lock inside an omega. Alphas also have somewhat of a tendency to be larger, stronger, and more muscular than betas, though that is hardly a comprehensive judgement for everyone of those genders."  
  
He took a deep breath after he finished that section, steeling himself before he picked up the remote again and clicked finally over to his omega slide. "Then," he said, "we have the final gender."  
  
Lisa Davies, captain of the football team, wolf-whistled from the front row, causing several behind her to crack up yet again. There were a few too many grins in the room for Hannibal's liking as he began, "Female omegas are very similar to their beta counterparts except for, as with alphas, the smell, pheromones, and an additional hormone which in their case controls the heat cycle. Physically, also, their vaginas are both more elastic and more muscle-lined to accommodate and grip down on a knot. And on the whole omegas tend to be less muscular and more flexible than betas or alphas."  
  
He was moving his pointer over to the other diagram when Lisa called out, "So how's Mr. Graham's flexibility, then?"  
  
Catcalls rang as Hannibal turned around very slowly. "That is an extremely inappropriate comment to be making about a teacher."  
  
The awkwardly mild-mannered English teacher and deputy was one of the few omegas on the staff, and that he was also the most crushable by miles was widely acknowledged among the student body. This was surprisingly little discouraged by the fact that he was married to Doctor Lecter who could persuade you with a single glance to confess you'd taken your essay off the internet, turn yourself into detention, and give him all your money. As said crushes manifested mostly in love notes and doodled hearts in the margins of assignments, the occasional flower or chocolate left on a desk, and the slightly less occasional serenade in the playground, even stern Principal Crawford was more endeared than reprimanding. Will himself remained somewhat embarrassed and just a little flattered by the attention, Hannibal mainly found it amusing.  
  
"But he's not just a teacher, he always says he's our _friend_!"  
  
The last word was crooned out, and Hannibal sighed inwardly again. He still recalled a time when Will had been standoffish to his students, curt and distant, only lecturing down from his whiteboard. It had been at the alpha's suggestion that he'd begun to reach out more, with very successful results.  
  
"Moving on," he said firmly, pointedly not answering despite the exaggerated sounds of disappointment. "The male omega, while outwardly resembling a beta, is very different internally. As the female's reproductive tract joins with her urinary tract, the male's uterus and cervix joins similarly with his alimentary. His anus and internal passage are, thus, much more muscled and elastic than those of other genders where they serve only for excretion. The muscles remain, however, naturally tighter than those of the female's vagina, requiring more lubrication and more care to ensure comfortable penetration. The male omega's lubrication gland, as well as beginning production during arousal, is located close to the anal lining to also allow for direct stimulation."  
  
There was a quiet, "Oh yeah, make him drip," from somewhere up the back, which Hannibal primly ignored.  
  
"His secondary system, as with the female alpha, remains under-developed. Primarily, his testicles provides hormonal regulation and his penis is utilised for urination, though the latter remains as sexually sensitive as that of the other male genders and reacts still to arousal."  
  
That was, in fact, one of the more frequently parroted sex tips that could be found in trashy magazines and internet sites, _Omega men are still men, don't ignore their cocks!_ Hannibal would, of course, forever deny that he had ever read such publications, even in the months after he'd met Will when he'd been only a little over-eager at attempting his first proper courtship.  
  
"The male omega's erection," he pressed on, fighting down the hint of embarrassment that his thoughts were bringing up, "is biologically similar to those of alphas and male betas despite his capability for multiple orgasms like female omegas and betas, and often during repeated climax his erection will take some time to recover after the first." That one he knew very much by first hand experience, which he allowed himself to reminisce very briefly on before snapping back to attention. "Sperm is not produced outside of the Secondary Gender Augmentation process, but it is possible for a 'false ejaculation' of sterile seminal fluid to be induced during orgasm through correctly applied stimulation. It is not easy to achieve, and serves no reproductive purpose. It is, however, reported to be extremely pleasurable."  
  
"Bet you can make Mr. Graham squirt, eh?"  
  
Hannibal found himself wondering if the IQ and maturity levels of his students were dropping in direct proportion to the amount of time the naked omegas remained on the screen. He turned to see Donnie Bishop, self-proclaimed casanova, leering up at him. In response he gave a small non-committal incline of his head, and held back a smirk at the ooh's that it drew.  
  
As obsessed as popular culture seemed to be with the idea of the 'untamed alpha', people seemed to forget just how wild omegas could get in the bedroom. The morning after he'd made Will come like that for the first time, he'd woken up looking like he'd been attacked by a tiger.  
  
"Now," he said as he ended the slideshow and turned off the monitor. "We will talk in more detail about the reproductive process. I have not prepared diagrams for his section. Nor photographs, thank you very much Mister Lesarr," he added with a sharp look at professional smartass Andy Lesarr who'd started to open his mouth before silently closing it again and donning a mask of utter innocence, apparently predicted correctly. "Omegas are under normal circumstances only capable of giving birth to other omegas or alphas, and betas other betas. The numbers of males and females are naturally even, though in some cultures they have been artificially affected. An example is Ancient Sparta which took alphas and male betas only for their army and killed any seemingly-weak children of those genders at birth, leading to a greater number of female betas than males. In cross-couplings, additionally, generally the father's genes will be dominant. A female beta and an alpha will produce an alpha or omega, and an omega and male beta will produce a beta."  
  
He placed his pointer back on the desk, and began to pace around the classroom as he talked. He generally preferred to teach like this, the movement allowing his lessons to be a little more dynamic and also giving himself the opportunity to check up close that everyone was playing attention.  
  
"Exceptions aren't uncommon, though," he stated as he weaved his way among the crooked desks. "A famous historical example is Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn, beta wives of Henry VIII who both failed to produce alpha children. Anomalies where alphas and omegas have produced betas and vice versa are not unheard of either, another historical example there being Hatshepsut the beta king who came unexpectedly from a line of Alpha Pharaohs, likely a mutation in gestation caused by the incestuous practices of the Egyptian royal family."  
  
There were a few of the students who were nodding their heads in recognition, but slightly less than the ones who were looking at him blankly and obviously waiting for the juicier bits. Ancient history wasn't covered by the compulsory curriculum, though it had always been a side interest of Hannibal's. It came mostly with the name.  
  
"As for reproduction itself," he continued, deciding to give them what they wanted, "betas sit at a stable baseline. Alphas and omegas sit below them with their usual fertility levels, though these are increased significantly during the annual heat. Occurring naturally at springtime like many animals, it is in the modern day often disrupted. Cross-hemisphere travel is one of the most obvious causes, as well as medicines which can affect the hormone levels and cause heats to come earlier or later by several weeks. This is usually not to be worried about, but an entirely missed heat can indicate an unseen illness or injury since heats are naturally suppressed in times when the body decides its energy would be better utilised in healing than reproduction. That, or a previously unknown pregnancy."  
  
Hannibal had made a full turn of the room and stood before his students once more, who were finally silent and patiently awaiting the section they knew was coming next. Of course he had the class's full attention now. If only they would find the lesson on contraception so captivating.  
  
"During heat, an omega's fertility levels increase dramatically, and this fact is broadcasted by hyperactivity of the pheromone glands. While the scent does instinctively signal willingness and availability, and omegas do experience a higher libido during this period, the effect is far less dramatic than is portrayed in stories such as Beauty and the Beast or the Greek myth of Zeus and Ganymede. It has now been proven that an omega in heat is not automatically welcoming to any compatible alpha and that their pheromones are not strong enough to significantly compromise an alpha's decision-making. Thus, thankfully, in most countries and all developed legal systems, an omega being in heat is not accepted as a negation or justification to any extent of a rape charge." His voice hardened just a little. "And nor, more or less, is anything. Though I do trust that this will never be in need of consideration, and that none of you in this day and age would consider the opposite gender inferior simply because they are the receptive sexual partner."  
  
He came to a stop at the head of the room again and punctuated the last with a look down the rows of desks, which he was glad to see were holding more serious faces than they had been a few minutes earlier. In the time he'd spent as an emergency doctor he'd become somewhat desensitised to the injuries one person could inflict on another, but sexually-motivated attacks had always remained the most difficult to see. They could only hope that education could change the attitudes of the next generation.  
  
"There is no way to prevent a heat itself," he went on after a beat, softening his countenance to relax the mood a little, "short of fooling the omega's body into thinking that it is either pregnant or too unwell to reproduce. Since the drugs that could possibly induce the first are unstable and very damaging to the body, and the methods for the second generally involve less fooling and more exposure to further dangerous health risks, this is illegal for good reason. There are, however, a range of readily available masking agents that suppress the pheromone broadcast, which are required by regulation in some workplaces."  
  
Schools, naturally, were one of them. Of course, that only acted as an incentive to get creative. Like the one year Hannibal had woken to find that Will had already left for an early meeting with the principal, and hadn't realised it was the start of the omega's heat until he'd arrived in his classroom to find a pair of boxers definitely not his own slipped into his bag. The scent had driven him crazy all day until he'd finally gotten home to a freshly showered Will who'd beaten him there, already lounging naked and completely unmasked on their bed. That had certainly been a night to remember.  
  
And Hannibal swore that he'd been less easily distracted before he'd met Will.  
  
"Finally," he continued, moving onto the last stage of his lecture and hoping his pause hadn't been noticed, "the other booster for omega fertility levels is the knotting process. The knot glands around an alpha's penis usually begin to swell with arousal and more so with stimulation, but do not expand to full size until ejaculation. The omega's body instinctively responds by clamping down to tie the couple together, preventing semen from escaping and giving the sperm cells a greater chance to reach the ovum. Additionally, the contractions of the omega's inner muscles will encourage the alpha to continue ejaculating in small amounts after the primary orgasm, ensuring that as much reproductive fluid is expelled as possible."  
  
And here the smirks and grins were beginning to grow again. Hannibal knew he was putting a little bit too much hope in his students' silence when the drawl came wafting up from the back, "So how does it feel?"  
  
June Whittler's face held a distinct air of challenge, and she twirled a pencil in her right hand as she awaited an answer. There was barely a beat before her friend Kelly Jules piped up next to her with a positively dirty grin, "And how's Mister Graham like it?"  
  
Hannibal was aware of the reputation he had in the school. Words had a tendency to pass behind his back, 'stuck up' and 'tight-ass' and 'no-fun', though the last he felt was a rather unfair judgement. Will always seemed to enjoy his dry sense of humour, after all, and he could certainly take his fun when it came.  
  
Which he why he replied curtly, "Excellent, and very much," and turned to sit back down at his desk as the gasps rang out behind him.  
  
The classroom filled with murmurs once again as Hannibal began to pack up his things. "As you have already covered pregnancy and gestation in your biology class, and contraceptives will be coming later, I believe that about covers it," he said when he looked up again to face them. "And I suppose I shall take that as my cue to ask, any questions?"  
  
Almost every hand went up.  
  
"Any questions which are not about mine and Mister Graham's personal life?"  
  
All of them dropped again as several chuckles sounded in reply, then a few lifted once more. Hannibal nodded to Toby Harrison in the front row, who said without hesitation, "Will we have a practical?"  
  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow as the chuckles redoubled. "If you would care to propose and justify your need for one to Principal Crawford, I'm sure it could be arranged."  
  
There were more than a few shudders in response that. He allowed himself a slight flit of humour before indicating to the next raised hand, which happened to belong to Lisa Davies.  
  
"Um," she began, looking contrastingly serious compared to her previous attitudes during the lesson, "how do you know for sure when an omega's not faking it?"  
  
The amusement of the students hadn't entirely died down, but they did quieten in genuine curiosity. Hannibal sighed inwardly as the looks of expectancy flicked over him. He chose his words cautiously as he thought of how Will tensed when he was close, and the unrestrained cries he let out as he tumbled over the edge. The unmistakable way his body clenched so deliciously with each wave of his climax.  
  
"As long as you are attentive enough to actually pay attention to your lover," he replied, "then I assure you. You will know."  
  
Plenty more ooh's abounded at that, and Hannibal held back another smirk as he continuing tidying his desk. He did pride himself, after all, on his dedication to everything he chose to pursue. Will had called himself lucky on more than one occasion after their lovemaking. He always did know how to stroke Hannibal's ego.  
  
"Yes?" he asked at another raised hand as he closed his presentation and shut down his laptop.  
  
Albert Lyle, oft-proclaimed nerd who apparently really ought to receive some more credit, licked his lips. "Have you guys ever, you know, done it in the school?"  
  
Hannibal snapped his laptop shut. "I believe that will be the end of the questions," he said, to a chorus of groans.  
  
"Aw, come on, doc," Toby Harrison called out again, "you gotta give us some tips or something. It's like bro code, dude!"  
  
Hannibal blinked at the last exclamation, then paused. He would never be a 'cool' teacher, but he couldn't help a slight hint of satisfaction at the thought of being remembered for something not quite appropriate. He sat back down again with a deep breath.  
  
"Omegas are," he said carefully, "in short, extremely rewarding creatures." The class fell silent. "I can tell you that an omega's body reacts very positively indeed to pleasure, and the contractions of their orgasm are designed to excite the alpha's own." He finally let his professionalism to drop a little and allowed his lips to curl along with his students' into something not entirely innocent. "With them, do not think about taking. Think about sharing. I can tell you that it is _very_ much in your interests to give."  
  
The final bout of ooh's were drowned out by the bell, then the rush of a school emptying on a Friday afternoon. Hannibal was grinning just a little as he put the rest of his belonging in his bag and picked it up, making his way to the door. He remembered too late that this was the day that he and Will took a single car and went out for dinner afterwards, and that Will had a free period last.  
  
Mister Graham was already waiting outside, leaning against the corridor door. He looked up and smiled when Hannibal appeared in the doorway, then startled when a catcall rang out. Another joined, then another, and both teachers stood stock still as the students whistled and cheered. Several of the jocks slapped Will on the back as they passed, and Hannibal had his mouth open to reprimand when one deigned to slap _him_ on the back with a wink, upon which words abruptly let him.  
  
"So..." Will said slowly as the class finally slipped away down the corridor, eyes wide as he stared after them. "Good lesson?"  
  
Hannibal sighed and stepped forward to press a gently kiss on his husband's mouth. "The best."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! I portrayed here the version of A/O I was first introduced to, so it doesn't include concepts of alpha rut or thoroughbreeding which I only came across recently. I've taken a somewhat different idea on heats too, because as much as I enjoy the good ol' claiming tropes I also like to play around with a more modernised version of this universe. My headcanon is a dynamic one, however, so you may or may not see these same biological points in my other A/O stories, and I'm always open to different interpretations in reading. Secondary Gender Augmentation, though, is a background concept of mine which I've always thought best explains the way male and female genders work in this universe. The whole thing about 'squirting' for male omegas is a little gem I like to keep in my mind ;-)
> 
> Me being the massive history buff I am, I couldn't resist sticking in a few references. Ancient Sparta did indeed have an inbalance of girls and boys due to the practice of killing weak male babies at birth. Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn were the first two wives of Henry VIII who fell out of favour by giving birth to daughters (who grew up to be Bloody Mary and Queen Elizabeth I). Hatshepsut was the Egyptian queen famous for portraying herself as a man in portraits and statues, and whose parents were brother and sister due to the practice of 'keeping it in the family'. This did lead to a number of problems though not actually with her, Tutenkhamen for example was born crippled and his sister/wife miscarried twice without ever successfully giving birth. Beauty and the Beast is a story I think could fit into the A/O universe, and same with the story of Ganymede the beautiful Trojan prince who was kidnapped by Zeus to be his cupbearer--and also the only one of the god's mortal lovers to be granted immortality.
> 
> I hope I managed to interest and entertain you. Comments are always very much appreciated, to discuss or propose any biological points or just to be nice and leave me some feedback :-)
> 
> Feel free to message, poke, and/or threaten to eat me over at my [tumblr](http://tumbleweedforyou.tumblr.com).


End file.
